Hunt for the Abomination
by DarthMaul875
Summary: A creature, half predator, half alien, has been born and three elite Predators have been tasked with finding and killing the Abomination. But the Predator's actions prove to have more effect then were thought...
1. Beggining of the Hunt

_Abomination POW_

Hungry. Must feed. Nothing will satisfy my hunger for flesh. Nor my hungers for a satisfying fight. My instincts draw me closer to the human encampment. Soon I will feed.

_Predator POW_

I've made to far to turn back. The human spaceship '_Marlow_' destroyed the mother ship in orbit around the planet and the Abomination's tracks detected. Yet still the humans have not left this planet. It's amazing how far we go to get them of a planet that has not been spoiled by their filth and decay. Now we will wreak revenge on those who have tried to hunt us. On the planet surface, all three of us, me and two elites, land on different sites, ready for the hunt. I landed in the thickest jungle of the planet to hunt the abomination. No one knows how it happened, but somehow, a creature, half predator, half serpent, was born on this planet and it was our job to track, find and exterminate it. I tapped a few buttons on my wrist bracer and my whole body became cloaked, the light bending around it. I jumped onto the highest tree possible and searched for my prey. Thermal vision highlighted two human males wandering the jungle. I targeted one of them and made a scan. A private. A small ineffective rifle. Soft armour. An easy target.

_General POW_

'Hey Sarge!' called the private. 'Loved to find some light targets. Know any good areas?'

'Careful what you wish for private,' the sergeant called back. 'This jungle could have anything in it.'

'We've faced Xenos before though?' answered the private.

'It ain't the Xenos that got me spooked,' said the sergeant.

'Those hostiles that took out the '_Marlow_''? The private said. 'Yeah, that was something.'

'Just 'BANG' no more '_Marlow_'. Thought I would shit myself when I saw the two halves falling down.'

'And that weaponry... sure as hell kicked the shit out of ours.'

The pair hadn't even noticed the humanoid shape dancing through the wilderness above them. They stopped at a tall tree in front of a passageway to a research facility. The sergeant inspected a body. 'Knew this guy,' he said. 'We were in the same regiment.'

The sergeant told the private to stay put and wait for him to complete his search. The private nodded and readied his pulse rifle. The sergeant wandered off. All that came to the private were a few Xenomorphs and a soldier passing through to the research facility. He told the private something about a Xeno breakout and that the facility needed all non-essential soldiers to report to the area. The private was inspecting the trees for Xenomorphs when he heard a lizardian clicking noise. He stood up straight, alert. After a while he relaxed. Then, the tree branches rustled, gravel fell from the overhanging ledges and clouds of dust billowed up from the ground. The private became incredibly scared. He fired his pulse rifle at every possible area, until all there was was a small patch of grass. He smiled to himself. Nothing could survive that. Nothing human. Then a cold reptilian hand clamped over his mouth. He struggled and tried to fire his pulse rifle but there was no ammunition in it. He heard a growl and then felt a sharp pain in his back, just below his head. The creature behind him had stabbed into there with its other hand it grabbed the private's head and pulled it out, the spine attached. The hunt had begun. And the hunters had just become the hunted.


	2. Jungle Wafare

_Predator POW_

Bah! Humans are so easily killed. They are proud of killing each other when in fact all they are doing is limiting their numbers for us to hunt. The private's head will make a good trophy. 'All right private, I'm back.'

The sergeant! Maybe he will be more of a challenge. I jump into the trees and prepare a trap.

_General POW_

The sergeant marched through to the trees. The private wasn't there. 'Private? Private, quit fooling about!' he yelled.

He looked around, smartgun raised at any movement. Then he saw the private, lying down in the grass. He was mostly hidden in the grass. 'Private, what are you doin'?' he asked.

'Get over here,' the private replied. The sergeant edged forward. 'What is it?' he asked.

'Get over here,' the private replied.

The sergeant quickly ducked and edged towards the private a little more and lay down next to him. 'All right then private, what did you see that is so important?'

The private didn't answer. 'Spit it out, private.'

He still didn't answer. 'Private, what-did-you-see!'

The private was as silent as before. 'I don't know what's got into to you private,' the sergeant said, gripping the private's shoulders. 'But tricking a soldier above your rank is a serious offence.'

The private as still as he was quiet. 'Stand up when I'm talking to you!' the sergeant shouted.

He lifted the private off the ground and tried to scream but he was too petrified to. The private's head was gone. He heard something big land with a thump behind him. He turned and saw the private's head and the spine coiled under. This time he screamed. The, a humanoid shape screamed into existence. It wore a smooth mask with two black visors where its eyes would be. Around its neck, it wore a necklace made out of alien creature's skulls. Its arms holstered 2 sharp blades each and a laser was turning to face the sergeant on the creature's soldier. It had yellow and black scales with black claws on its fingers. The creature roared and grabbed the sergeant's neck, made him kneel and stabbed both of his eyes at once with the other arm. The predator left the bodies behind, cloaked itself and disappeared into the rest of the jungle.

_Predator POW_

Humans do not understand when something is wrong. That sergeant just proved it. The private wasn't answering and the only thing he had said was 'get over here'. Some humans understand this and notice everything. That is why I hunt them, to find the human that will be a real challenge for me. Anyway, it is time for me to move on. Wait, the commander is sending me new orders. They have detected a dead Youngblood in the forest, and they need me to deal with the body. I jump into the trees and then jump down to a ledge which leads into a passageway. I am running into a small clearing when I see them: two human scientists and one human soldier, gathered around the Youngblood. I devise my plan and settle in a tree. All I need to do is wait.

_General POW_

The scientist could not believe his luck. He was being evacuated from the research facility because of the Xenomorph breakout, when he and his fellow researcher came across this body. He was busy examining it, when the soldier who had been their escort told them that he would go and try and get a vehicle down here to transport the body. 'All right then. I'll finish off my examination and join you.' He replied.

A few minutes later, the scientist had finished and followed the path to where he thought the soldier would be. 'Um, Mr. Soldier guy, I've finished my research. Where are you?'

He looked around but couldn't find the soldier. 'Is the vehicle on its way?'

Then, the tree branches above him rustled, and the soldier, legs tied together with a vine, swooped down. There was a bloody hole in the middle of his chest and when the scientist looked up, he thought he saw a figure standing in the branches. The scientist's eyes widened and he ran back the clearing where the body was. He saw the other scientist lying on the ground, his throat slit and blood gushing out. 'Oh, fucking shit!' he yelled and tried to run through the forest, but something grabbed him.

The predator positioned itself and stabbed the scientist, just below the ribs and lifted him up into the air. The scientist gasped for air, tensed then fell limp. The predator placed him on the ground then wandered over to the Youngblood.

_Predator POW_

Of all the things I've seen in my life, a dead Youngblood is one of the worst things. I was lucky. The human soldier had not sent off for the transport yet and neither of the scientists had survived me. Now to deal with the Youngblood. I sheath my blades and position myself in order to use his wrist bracer. I open it and tap a few buttons to set it to overload. But what's that? It sounds like…like serpents. Yes, a real battle! I ready my blades and wait for them. The sleek black body of a serpent appears and hisses into the air. The creature jumps at me, fangs and claws bared. I quickly dodge and knock it aside with my arm. I pick it up by the jaw, ready my blades to point upwards and slam its head onto them. More and more of them come, and I find myself to be a one man army. Ha! Humans have no idea how strong we are but the serpents experience every bit of strength.

_General POW_

A few miles away, in a distant clearing, commando elite has fought his last battle. He lies on the ground while the triumphant creature above him grips his head with one arm. Holding his body down with one foot, it rips his head off, spine attached. The Abomination looks into the sky and screams in triumph. All of the Aliens in the area hear this cry and they too scream into the sky. The signal has been heard, and the Abomination is on the move once more.


	3. Pollution

_Predator POW_

You humans are like hermit crabs. You will use anything at your disposal to make yourselves a new home. But sooner or later you will abandon your home and move on and desecrate, or what you call 'colonize', a new area. We predators stick to one spot but when our people are in danger we will move and slaughter those who endangered our people's lives. I have found myself at one of the human colonies, a disgusting, ugly, metal building that spews toxic fumes into the air. There's something down on the ground. I zoom in using my visor. The Abomination. It screams so loud, I hear it from the ledge I'm standing on, and runs off to another area. I have to act fast. A human patrol is heading my way so I can't continue down the ledge walkway otherwise they will see me. I'll have to go through the colony. I jump...and land on a pile of rubble. One solitary human is heading this way. I quickly cloak myself. 'Was that movement?' he asks, pulse rifle raised.

I can feel my blood thumping in my head. Then, the human shrugs and says 'Fucking hell, this shithole is getting to me.'

Then I do something very strange. I make a sort of smile under my mask. When I realise I've done this I shake the smile off. No predator should smile on a hunt. Especially not me, an elite. The human has turned his back to me and is communicating using an earpiece. 'Central control, respond,' he says. 'Central control, please respond. Ah, shit! Fucking Xenos must have taken out the fucking communications!'

Serpents. At last. A decent fight. But that will have to wait. For now, I will deal with the human. I grab him, one hand over his mouth and stab him right in the area of the heart and lungs. He gasps, and then dies. I cloak and make for the bridged area. There's a turret on that area. If it sees me, I'm done for. And my honour will crumble from being killed by a machine. Anyway, I jump to a ledge near the bridge and then on some pipes under the bridge and circle to behind the turret. Now, I'm technically in the colony, I should shut down the generator controlling the electric fence. This will be tricky, especially since there are around four humans patrolling in that area. What am I saying? Humans are easy prey! First, I need a weapon. My blades are for later and my plasma caster will alert them to my presence. So, it's time to use some proximity mines. I set two: one on the walkway and another on the stairs. Now I release a recording of a human voice to another human, in this case to two humans. Hmm. Which one? Ah, this one. Now to release the voice. It a few minutes to adjust. 'Mv ut mthr fker. Move out you mother fucker.'

One of my personal favourites. The humans are coming. Better stand back. Not because of the mines, but because they have motion sensors built into their suits. 'Hey, what's this?' one of them says. 'Oh, shit! It's a mine! Get down!'

Two down, two to go. I'll take my chances at the one down by the generator. I jump, land and grab him. I turn him to face me and slam both my blades into his head, separating it from his body. 'I see you!' I hear.

One of the marines saw me. As you humans say 'Oh shit'. Time for the plasma caster. It's basically a laser that is grafted on to the shoulder of a predator suit. I target the human, gather energy to create the plasma and fire at the human. He explodes into a cloud of flesh, bones and blood. Now for the generator. I tap a few buttons on my wrist bracer and all the electricity is taken into my wrist bracer. An electronic voice calls out 'Warning: rooftop defence systems deactivated.'

I ready myself and jump onto small area where I can get the roof, and stop. On the wall, there's something that nearly frightens me. Predator blood. One of the elites must have been wounded and died somewhere. The humans could have found the body. I have got to find it before they can transport it. The blood leads into a human 'Refinery'. How to get in? The crane. The crane is controlled by a laptop, so I smash it. No humans must follow me. 'Crane activated' calls out the voice.

I jump onto the crane ledge and prepare myself. Near the entrance to the Refinery, Three humans run out. 'I am never volunteering for special ops again. Not ever.' One of them says.

'Did you see the size of that bitch?' asks one of them. 'She was fucking huge! Nothing on this base could compare to her!'

That's what you think, human. Time for the hunt to proceed.

_Pretty good so far. Please could I have some more reviews?_


	4. Grim Reaper

_Now, guys, when I say I want some reviews, I want some reviews. When I hit eight, I will add chapter 5. If you want, review with hunting scenarios or predator kills because I'm nearly out of ideas. And from now on I'm using POV and not POW._

_Soldier POV_

I didn't sign up for this shit. I signed up because I wanted to go to a new world. And, so I could get my hands on a pulse rifle and kill some fuckin' Xenos. But now, I'm wishing I had just stayed on Earth and helped with the war there. Right now, however, I'm with my captain and another private. No Xenos, but motion sensor is picking up a close reading. 'All right, privates!' our captain called out. 'I want you to find a power node-'

'I'll do that sir,' called out the other private. I could tell what type of soldier he was. An ass kisser. He will try to climb the promotions until he can fire you.

'Very good, private,' the captain called. The other guy disappeared into the base. 'And you,' he said, directing his voice at me. 'Find some ammo and a-'He didn't finish. I turn, but can't see him.

'Sir?' I call. No answer. 'Sir?' I shout. 'Sir!' I yell.

'Private, turn around!' I hear. I spin around, raising my smart gun, a self aiming massive gun. There's nothing behind me. Then, something laughed.

'What are you?' I scream. I shoot every possible place in the area. The dust settles. Sweat pours down my face. Nothing there. Laughter. Then, something grabs me from behind, something cold. I see it now. Terror in its purest form. Grabbing my neck, it snaps it and draws my head from my body. I'm going. I'm going. I'm gone...

_Predator POV_

'Ha, ha, ha!' I bellow. All three of the soldiers, dead. One of them was calling himself a captain. The last one put up a good fight, but was still no match for me. He should have been the captain. But now is not the time to congratulate one of my victims. I proceed into the Refinery. There are vents I can use to fully enter it. I slide down one of the shafts. I come to the elevator shaft. More orders. Proceed to the garage. Apparently, the humans are coming dangerously close to an ancient temple of ours. I must eliminate all humans in the complex. I power jump up the shaft to a corridor. I wander down it and power up my cloaking device. Ah, a human repair room. A vehicle is on supports. Supposedly, it was being repaired when they abandoned this place. Five humans in an enclosed place. Hard to kill, but not impossible.

'What was that?' one of them asks. I freeze, thinking my death is about to come. But then I see that the soldier isn't looking at me, but down the left hand corridor. 'Holy shit! Xenos!' Serpents are here! This should liven up the base. Five serpents enter the room, and attacked the humans. Before I can act, the serpents have disappeared into the vents. I continue down the corridor and saw an engineer being pulled into the vents by a serpent. The generator room is a sight to see. A few humans have powered up the electrical field on the overlooking balcony, and are letting their comrades be torn apart. As you humans say, bastards. I cut off the power to the electrical field, and watch as the serpents devour the humans. I proceed down the corridor and notice a black web like substance on the walls. Foolish humans! They have allowed the hive to seed. In the main chamber, I see the burning corpse of the alien queen, and the destroyed spider eggs (_Just to say, spiders are face-huggers_). Wait. I am picking up a dead elite reading. I see him. I set his bracer to overload prepare to leave the chamber. But then I slip...and fall to a different level of the hive. Many serpents are here. I must act fast. I see a passageway but it is blocked by fire. No problem for a proximity mine. I can manually destroy the pipe. I throw it and detonate. I've disturbed the serpents! The water will take a few earth minutes to douse the flames. I have to fight until I can leave. Soon, there are serpent bodies surrounding me, their acidic blood dripping through the vents, but even more are coming. At last! I can pass through the passageway...and into the temple.

_Now, I mean what I said about the reviews, so please review!_


	5. Clash of the Titans

_Thank you kindly. 5 more reviews= Chapter 6. Sorry for late update._

_Predator POV_

Darkness. Stretching on for miles. Thermal vision does nothing in the blackness of the underground. Snarling. I turn around looking for the serpent who challenged me. Then a creak. And a groan of rock and the ground beneath me disappears...to be replaced by a cavern of serpents, all staring at me, hungrily. I dart forward, catching one by surprise pummel him on the ground, acidic blood streaming out of it, until its body snaps in half. I look up and a serpent pins me to the ground. I kick it off, roll onto one knee and rip its neck open. I stand...and a serpent pulls me nearly into a nearby hole. Then, a blast of light sails past me and kills, no...Destroys the serpent holding me. Something appears in front of me...the other elite! He survived. He pulls me out of the hole, and is instantly pinned by two serpents. More swarm over him. I hear his muffled cries as he is torn apart. No time to feel sorry for him. I jump to the tunnel and walk through it; the deathly howls dying as the elite is silenced.

I see that our ancestors were outstanding when it came to architecture. Ten feet pillars of our ancestors supporting the roof dominated the passageway. Alters to their ancient gods are everywhere. They even honour the serpents. They are carved into the base of each pillar and statue. I offer a silent prayer to our predecessors and continue. I come across the occasional serpent but deal with them quickly. I come to a vast chamber with statues of all kind, but all kneeling or bowing towards the centre of the room. I do not understand...until I see the table. On it is the first weapon used to kill a serpent: A long javelin like weapon with hooks on the end of the javelin. I picked it up and almost smiled to myself again. Why do I keep on doing that? Then, the room shakes and shudders and the table lowers into the floor. Four circles with mosaic patterns turn to form the image of one of our ancestors in battle with a serpent. Then, the floor opens and I fall to a huge cavern, with wooden stakes around the edges. Torches are suspended from hooks and viewing balconies overlook the area. But that's not what gets my attention. It's the Abomination that does. It has the general shape of a serpent, except with the strands that come out of our heads (_could someone tell me what they are please?_) and our jaw structure. It had huge muscles and blackened claws. It stands to it full height and screams at the top of its voice. Through cracks and from the balconies, more serpents appear. The Abomination claws at me but I quickly duck and stab at its arm, but the blades bounce of its hardened skin. Then, its tail whips around and knocks me to the ground. A serpent grabs at my legs but I grab its neck and throw it at the Abomination. It's caught by surprise and is knocked back. I leap at it and fire three shots of my plasma caster into its head. All I do is burn the skin. It seems to laugh and throws me to two serpents. I quickly slam two proximity mines to them and hurl them as hard as I can at the Abomination. The explosion is deafening. The Abomination is thrown across the room and slams into a stake. Nothing happens to it. But the impact shakes the cavern and rock dust falls from the ceiling. The Abomination shrieks and runs full pelt at me. It holds me by my neck to the caverns wall. It seems to laugh and reaches out a hand to remove my mask. It sticks out its tongue to reveal its second mouth. I reach behind me and grab the javelin and, with all my strength, thrust it into the Abomination's shoulder. The hooked end sticks out of the other side of the Abomination. It howls with pain and throws to the floor. It pulls out the javelin, bones and muscle snapping as it does so, and throws the javelin to the floor. Cradling its wounded shoulder, it scuttles up one of the walls to a balcony, looks at me, screams again and pummels the ceiling with a fist. The cracks and falls and the Abomination sprints away. With rock falling all around me, I grab the javelin, jump to another balcony and run to safety. Trapped serpents scream as they are crushed by the rock. The cavern begins to settle. Rock stops falling. The Abomination has escaped again. But my dual with it proves one thing: It can be hurt.


	6. Final Confrontation

_Okay guys, the next chapter is worth another five reviews. I haven't been writing for a while so soz._

_Predator POV_

This was it. The final confrontation. Every moment I had spent on this unmarked planet had been building up to this. I pick up the javelin. It is time to for the hunt to end.

_Abomination POV_

Anger. Rage. Must kill it! Must kill it! Puny creature must die, so Abomination rule. There it is. Time for it to pay.

_Predator POV_

I am in a grand hall. The hall our tribal kings gathered their finest warriors. His throne was at its head and several statues of fine warriors depicted in battle scattered the desecrated hall. It had done this. So it will die.

The creature...there it is. Slumped and slow moving. I growl and jump at it, the javelin heading straight for the skull. Suddenly, a dark shape hits me. A serpent! They have joined the Abomination for the battle! I grab the serpent and hurl it away as a boulder falls and crushes it. I look up. Serpents are on makeshift balconies, hurling rocks and spitting at me.

I have to think. I formulate a plan. I see a serpent on a statue, grab it and hurl it down the hall, between the Abomination's legs. Then, I run, as fast as I can, as the Abomination dips its head. I use its head as a springboard, and leap to a pillar, bounce off and place two mines above the balconies.

I let go of their handles and head straight for the Abomination, draw out the javelin, and stab its foot into the ground, trapping it there. It cries out as the mines go off, and the hall collapses. I let out a moan of shame as I see what I have done to my heritage. Then I realise something. I am becoming more human. I am showing more emotions than usual. I am so stunned; I fail to see the boulder heading for me until the last second.

I jump out of the way. No! I dropped three proximity mines. As the boulder hits them, the floor disintegrates. I drop to another hall, except there are pockets of lava everywhere. The javelin falls next to me, and the Abomination walks towards me and crushes the javelin under foot. I look up, dazed and injured as the Abomination drools on me.

That drop of acid reawakens the primordial hunter in me. I realise that we Predators have relied on technology too long, and that now we stop. I look at the hybrid and hate it. I spring up and punch the Abomination three times across its ribcage. It stumbles back but soon regains balance and uses both hands to slash at me, flinging me very close to a lava pool. I look at the molten rock and thank the gods I was that lucky.

The Abomination stamps my shin pinning me to the floor. I kick at its foot and push it off. I try to scramble away but it grabs me, pulling me close. It almost smiles cruelly at me and opens its mouth. I then grab the mines, slam them into its chest, punch it and jump to the ceiling. The creature rears up and screams as I head down, flipping around in midair and giving an almighty kick to its head.

It flails uselessly and falls back into the lava. I did it. I had finally done it.

There is a thud behind me. I turn. Standing before me is the head of the elites. I collapse onto one knee and bow. 'You should not have done that.' He growls to me. I am puzzled by this and ask him what he means. 'You should not have killed our creation.'


End file.
